Glamorous
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: Gabbi and Sharoay make their way to fame.


**A/N : Im decetating this song to my friend Molly who has lately been lisening to it non-stop.**

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

Sharpay's cell phone rang and she hurried to answer it as Gabbriella sat on the bed waiting impatiently.

_We're flying first class _

_Up in the sky _

_Popping Champange _

_Living the life _

_In the fast lane _

_And I wont change _

_By the glamourus, oh the flossy flossy_

''Hello?'' Sharpay spoke into her phone

''Yes, Mrs.Evans?'' Her manger spoke back.

''Yes, Hi Troy, and stop calling me Mrs.Evans'' Sharpay gigled.

''Okay, Sharpay, well I just got you a gig in california!'' Troy said.

''No way?!'' Sharpay screamed.

''Yes way, pack up, your flying first class to L.A'' Troy spoke and hung up.

''Were going to L.A.!'' Sharpay squealed.

_The glamourus The glamorous, glamorous ( the glamorous )  
By the glaorous, oh the flossy flossy_

''Make shure to duck your head under the perpelars'' Their manger ordered.

''Okay!'' Sharpay screamed.

''This is so exciting!'' Gabbi cheered.

''I know! By the way nice wedding ring!'' Sharpay complimented.

''I know. Ryan must have spent a fortune on it!'' Gabbi smiled.

In the private plane

''Chaperons madam?'' The flight attendant asked.

''Yes please'' Sharpay responed.

''Me too!'' Gabbi said.

The flight attendant pured the chaperons and moved on

''Put on a movie'' Gabbi ordered.

''Okay'' Sharpay said and took out highschool musical.

''Ohh I love the movie!'' Gabbi said.

''Your IN the movie!'' Sharpay laughed.

''Are you hungry?'' Sharpay asked.

''Yeah!'' Gabbi said.

''What do you want?'' She offered.

''Taco bell!'' Gabbi said.

'''Kay!''

''We need to make a promise'' Gabbi said.

''Like what?'' Sharpay asked.

''That no matter how many recored we sell we will stay real'' Gabbi said.

''Promise'' Sharpay said and stuck her pinkie out.

''Promise'' Gabbi smiled.

''Let's get a mustang in L.A.'' Sharpay said.

''Okay and on Friday after the grammies we have to go chill out with the family'' Gabbi said.

''Okay'' Sharpay said.

_Wearing gold and diamonds rings _

_All them things don't mean a thing _

_Chaperons and limousines _

_Shopping for exspensive things _

_I be on the movie screens _

_Magazines and boogie screens _

_Im not clean, im not pristine _

_Im no queen, Im no machine _

_I still go to Taco bell _

_Drive through, raw as hell _

_I don't care, im still real _

_No matter how many records I sell _

_After the shows or after the Grammies _

_I like to go cool out with the family _

_Sipping, reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang And now im in..._

_We flying first class _

_Up in the sky _

_Popping champange _

_Living the life _

_In the fast lane _

_And I won't change _

_By the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

''Champange and caviar? I must died and gone to heaven!'' Sharpay said.

''Hey, this is fame baby'' Troy said and put a arm over her shoulder. ''You deserve the finnest things''

''I wish Ryan could come'' Gabbi pouted.

''That's okay I got enough money in the bank for the 3 of us'' Troy smiled.

''This life syle is so rich and famous!'' Sharpay squealed.

''I know!'' Gabbi agreed. ''Next summer we should take a trip from here to rome''

''Spare change?'' A homless man asked.

''Hey, If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home'' Troy said.

''I would if I had one...'' He mumured an dturned to leave.

''Troy!'' Sharpay said and hit him.

''What!'' He asked and grabbed his stomache.

''Don't be a ass!'' Gabbi said.

''Sir!'' Sharpay yelled.

''Yeah'' He asked and turned back around.

''Here'' Sharpay said and handed him $500.

''Bless you'' He said and smiled graciously.

Sharpay smield and turned around and headed back.

_I'm talking Champange wished, caviar dreams _

_You deserve nothing but all the finner things _

_Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us _

_I've got enough money in the bank for the 3 of us _

_Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce _

_To support your shoe fetish _

_Lifestyles so rich and famous Hannah Montana will get jealous _

_Half a million for the stones _

_Taking trips from here to Rome _

_So if you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flying first class Up in the sky Popping champange Living the life In the fast lane And I won't change By the glamourous, oh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous ( the glamorous )  
Oh the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

Sharpay's cell phone rang

''Hello'' She said.

''Sharpay? Hi! We have a problem!'' Ryan said.

''What?'' She asked ah-noyyed.

''We ran out of cat food'' Ryan said.

''Well get more!'' Sharpay and snapped her phone shut. It rang again.

''What?!'' She snapped.

''What kind of cat food?'' Ryan asked.

''It dosen't matter'' Sharpay said.

''Yes, it does! When you left you said-'' Ryan began.

''It dosen't matter what I say!'' Sharpay said. ''Stop calling and telling me stuff I don't wanna head''

''Who is it?'' Gabbi asked.

''Here talk to your wife'' Sharpay said and gave Gabbi the phone.

''Hey baby'' Gabbi smiled.

''I can;t wait to thank all my fans!'' Sharpay said.

''Yeah!'' Gabbi said shutting the phone closed. ''I remember the other day when I dramt abotu the days that I'd rock on MTV''

''Damn it's been a long road'' Troy said.

''I know but were here now and we are so..'' Sharpay said.

''GLAMOROUS!'' They all screamed.

_I've got problems up to here _

_I've got people in my ear _

_Telling me these crazy things _

_That I don't want to know _

_I've got money in the bank _

_And I really like to thank _

_All the fans I like to thank _

_Thank you really though _

_Cause I remember yesterday _

_When I dreamt about the days _

_When I'd rock out on MTV, that be really dope _

_Damn, it's been a long rode _

_And the indrustry is cold _

_I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_

_If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home _

_My daddy told me so_

_If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home _

_He let his daughter know_

_If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home _

_My daddy told me so_

_If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home _

_He let his daughter know_

**A/N : Lol I woke up all early and started thinking of my friends and what they do. Then I thought of my friend Molly who is always lisening to this song so I wrote a fanfic about it. It's okay I guess. And if ya ain't got no money take ya'lls broke ass home. Just kidding. Well kinda. Im broke and I got my ass at home so yeah... LOL! R&R!**


End file.
